


【Philinda】未命名

by ccchenji



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchenji/pseuds/ccchenji
Summary: S4闪回之后，May和Andrew已在一起，“单向失恋”的Coulson向Hill倾诉心声，May和Coulson的关系也变得微妙起来。
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Andrew Garner & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Maria Hill, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【Philinda】未命名

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇其实是我的第一篇philinda文🙈，属于激情短打型，希望有后续吧。

“Coulson，Coulson，醒醒！”Hill一手搭在吧台一手拼命摇晃着被酒瓶子包围的Coulson。  
  
此刻是早上五点四十，昨晚的3-5级特工大会他缺席，今早七点还有一场Fury领导的小组任务会议。Hill如往常最早来上班帮Fury打理事务，路过酒吧时不可思议地望见这个熟悉的背影－－即使头已恨不得栽进吧台里面，身子吹落下来的枝条，她还是能从一贯的白衬衣打扮以及大臂展开小臂平行扒在桌子上这样乖巧又坚挺的姿势一眼认出这位老朋友。  
  
摇了快十秒钟，终于把整个大活人摇醒。“嘿，昨天的会议怎么没参加？快点先到里面洗个澡换身衣服，别忘了今早Fury还要给我们开会，再缺席小心他让你把两个月内的休假都贡献出来。”听到最后一句原本双眼朦胧的Coulson立即瞪大眼睛将目光清醒聚焦在对话人身上。  
  
他点点头回复:“好的。”  
“这可一点不像你。”他刚要起身Hill又说道，“泡妞失败每回都能当段子讲，这回怎么又像个被全世界抛弃的失恋人员？”  
Coulson回头狠狠瞪了她一眼，背对着她穿好外套又轻声叹了口气。  
Hill微微一笑，“老朋友，二十分钟后如果还想跟我说，我们还可以坐在这里喝一杯苏打水。”  
对方的头稍微一侧同时小幅度嘟了一下嘴，迈开步伐绕过她后带过一句“Thank you”  
  
“Agent Coulson怎么了？”Hill在他走后向酒保问道。  
酒保撇了撇嘴:“不知道具体怎么回事，只是昨晚他快要睡着的时候重复了几次‘没法再打开那瓶酒了’。后来睡着的时候我看他已经结过账，但是怕他出事，也就让他在这里睡了一晚。”  
“You were so nice.” Hill抛出一个致谢的笑容，酒保也不自觉回了一个微笑。  


六点整。  
“所以，是因为May和她的男友吧？”  
“这种事情有这么明显吗？”  
“拜托Phil，谁不知道你们两个从学院起就打打闹闹熟得不行，毕业后又恰好成为搭档。这种缘分可不是学院里的所有好朋友们都能有的，毕竟，大家都想看看最具语言头脑和最具武力值的搭配会不会将－－神盾局的未来引向下一个奇迹。”  
“huh 又来，什么未来什么奇迹，为什么大家对我俩的评价总能跳过各种可能出现的曲折小路而乐意看向最远处的山呢？我只想把握好现在，就像Fury一样。”  
Hill一手搭在他的肩上:“是啊，现在。我们特工可不就是要不断投入到当下。搭档之间共同分享的当下时间越久，关系就变得越紧密，不管你承不承认。不要把自己逼得太紧，没关系的。”  
Coulson低头盯着水杯。  
“我只是……跟May在一起的时候会感觉不一样。我以为这就是最接近真实的……爱情的模样，你懂的，循序渐进。当感觉对了时机成熟－－虽然我也不知道她对我是什么感觉，就可以一起喝一杯酒－－而不是像现在这样向朋友诉苦。”  
“我仍然不敢相信你和May当年在学院没上过床。”  
“你知道的当年追过她的人太多了，我只是不想显得和他们一样，我想让我们的关系变得独特……不可取代。”他深吸了一口气，“也许这就是我们这辈子也可能没法在一起的原因吧。”  
“嗯哼，搭档之间就是不可取代。你们真是一对天生搭档。”  
Coulson轻笑一声。  
“我能看出来她确实被他深深吸引了。我懂得的，一个男人不惊讶于她的外勤特工身份，明白她的小心思并且时刻能提供给她有趣和惊喜，当她累了他还是她坚实的港湾，再适合May不过了。况且－－这是May第一次将一个约会对象称作男朋友。”  
Hill又抒了一口长长的气，短暂的沉默过后:“就只是记住，不要把自己逼得太紧，这是来自一位老朋友的劝告，好吗？”Hill又拍了拍他的肩，他顺势点了点头。  
“那就一会见，这周Fury给的任务似乎都不轻，做好准备。”  
“好。”Coulson用他的标志性笑容送走了Hill。  


六点四十，Melinda May迈着轻盈稳健的步伐走进圆桌会议室，一如平常拉开Coulson旁边的椅子入座。  
“你比平时早到十分钟。”  
“不像某人平时从不迟到早退昨天突然缺席。”  
“hmm 昨晚度过了一段愉快的时光。”  
“哦？找到了能和你喝上一瓶酒的女孩？”  
“能和我喝完一瓶酒的女孩还是有不少的，这个嘛……更特殊。”  
“听起来像是感觉对了。”May始终没有转过头却在此时终于嘴角上扬。  
又是一阵短暂的沉默。  
“我知道你可能”  
“It's ok. I get it.”  
May的话就这样被Coulson卡在她的嘴唇和空气之间。  
“两周过去了，如果你是在躲”  
“没有，当然没有”，Coulson转过头来望向May，露出一个轻松的笑容，“我知道当时你也没太当真，我也没有。我们仍然像以前一样拥有各自的生活轨迹，在一起执行任务的时候又势不可挡。我知道Andrew是个目前很适合你的人，所以，好好享受当下吧。”  
“Good.”May头轻轻一点。  
“等等，你还去调查了Andrew？”  
“这个嘛，那天在酒吧门口我碰见你俩之后回去就查了他，毕竟作为你的搭档，这种事情我还是要负责的。”  
两人同时笑出了声。  


七点整，Fury准时踏进会议室的门。


End file.
